A Different Path
by Selera
Summary: Paths change when differences are born. A female Cloud means no chance to be a Soldier. An injury unhappened means betrayal and revelation never happening. What else could these changes in the path cause?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Path of Meeting.

Note: This will be extremely slow in updating. I am presently working on a different project primarily. I just felt like posting this as the second chapter has been started.

Cloud grinned with excitement. Her lightly glowing blue eyes shining. She was about to guide some of Shinra's finest through the Nibelheim mountains. She knew she had to try and be near the inn before Tifa got there. The other girl hated the fact that most traveler's wanted the town's outcast to lead them through the mountains. She paused seeing the four soldiers waiting for her to arrive with Tifa standing in front of them a scowl on her face.

"Why won't you change your mind. I'm just as talented as that stupid outcast. Why can I not guide you!" She exclaimed. Cloud groaned as she approached with a slight frown at the other girl.

"Tifa go back to your father. You know he doesn't want you risking your life in those mountains." Cloud stated rolling her eyes as the other girl glares at her.

"You are Miss Strife then?" The largest of the four men asked politely stepping away from Tifa.

"Yes, I am. You are one of the Soldiers sent to deal with the leak at the Reactor?" Cloud asked with a polite nod.

"Get lost, you and your mother don't belong in this town!" Tifa cried out in response to Cloud ignoring her.

"Miss you are acting in a way that shows yourself to have no true knowledge of what goes on around outside this small mountain town. I suggest you go home while we confirm our plans with our guide." Angeal said before turning a smile to Cloud.

"Excuse me a moment, I need to speak with the Mayor's daughter obviously." Cloud said then grabbed Tifa by the shoulder and dragged her away from the four men who all looked at each other in surprise.

"Her eyes looked like they were glowing like a 2nd class Soldiers." Genesis whispered to the others. Angeal and Sephiroth nodded having noticed it as well while Zack just stares at Genesis in shock having not noticed the girls eyes at all as he was looking around the town a bit.

"Listen here. This job will give me enough money saved up to leave this bloody closed-minded town the way my mother had previously. You get to be the guide after this and I get to head to Rocket town where I will get to start working under a mechanic and build things the way I have wanted to for ages so back off, you annoying little daddy's girl." Cloud growled the four soldiers clearly hearing their conversation.

"Oh, are you gonna do the same thing your mother did? End up crawling back here when pregnant with no man?" Tifa snarled. Cloud's hands clenched as her face blanked of any emotion.

"My mother at least was married when she became pregnant with me. It is not her fault that her husband died of sickness before I was born. It is this town's fault for not accepting that she did not wish to remarry" Cloud hissed rage barely being held back.

"That's what she claims but I bet she was never married just like you will never be!" Tifa snaps at the blond. Cloud's eyes narrowed before she spun around to walk back towards the four soldiers trying to count down from 100. She would not let this spoiled brat cause her to lose the cool her teacher had taught her in the last almost 10 years.

She stumbled as she felt a tug at the back of her head and turned to see Tifa holding some of her hair. Her eyes narrowed and before she could stop herself she lashed out punching Tifa in the jaw. Tifa fell back dazed from the power of the punch.

"Never grab my hair like that again." Cloud hissed in anger. Her eyes brightening with anger as the other girl whimpered her jaw aching far more than she could imagine.

"Legend shall speak, of sacrifice at world's end. I don't mean to interrupt but it seems this argument is getting a bit out of hand. Maybe we can get on with the plans so we don't have to remain too long in this town?" Genesis interrupted the two fighting girls recognizing that the girl that was hired as their guide was likely much stronger and could do much more damage to the other. Cloud took a slow deep breath and glared at the other girl before nodding to Genesis.

"Yes we do need to talk about a few things then you four should rest for the night before we head towards the reactor." Cloud agreed before walking away from the other girl her back stiff and straight looking almost like one of the Turks for a moment in her movements causing Genesis to watch her again.

"You really should choose your battles more carefully child otherwise your life will be much shorter than it should be. Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return." Genesis stated to Tifa before walking back over to the front of the Inn where the blond had already reached.

"So may I have your names so I do not address any of you inappropriately." Cloud requested once all four were in front of her again. They looked at each other in surprise then nodded to Cloud. The largest of the three moving forward again.

"I am Commander Angeal Hewley of Soldier. The man in red is Commander Genesis Rhapsodos, the hyperactive black-haired boy is lieutenant Zack Fair, and the man in the black leather trench coat is General Sephiroth." Angeal told her.

"Greetings to each of you and welcome to the ass end of the western continent Nibelheim. My name is Cloud Strife and yes that last name fits me. So expect some hardships on the trip to the reactor, but I do promise it will be as smooth as I can make it." Cloud introduced herself.

"So trouble hunts you down?" Zack asked jumping forward to take Cloud's hand and shake it. Cloud stumbled back in surprise and shook her head.

"A bit. When I was 7 got chased around the reactor by a Nibel Dragon. Nasty things." She warned the group. They blinked and Sephiroth looked the girl over again with a slight frown.

"Yet you are still alive that would be considered quite the miracle from what I have learned of those monsters." He said softly starting to relax more and their guide seemed like she wouldn't go into fangirl mode on any of them.

"I stumbled into one of the hidden caves that pocket the mountains and was able to hide until the dragon got bored." Cloud waved off the questioning not wanting to get into what really happened for her to escape the dragon. She could feel her teachers eyes on her and barely shifted as she knew she would be getting an earful once she separated from her clients.

"Wow, I wouldn't want to see you in my hometown. The touch-me's would have probably turned you into a frog so often." Zack declared with a laugh.

"Yes well, we should probably head out just after dawn so we take full advantage of the time the sun is up. We can meet next to the old mansion. I will warn you several of the bridges along the way are not in good shape and may break so make sure you have some way to heal up in case one collapses." Cloud reported to them and watched as they frowned.

"Why are these bridges in such bad shape?" Angeal asked.

"The contract stated that Shinra would keep the paths to the reactor in repair and it was not up to the town. They haven't been here in years now. The damage that was noticed at the reactor itself causing the mako maddened monsters is the first time they have sent people to fix anything that they are supposed to." Cloud explained with a shrug. Cloud noticed as Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose with a groan.

"Of course another action that Shinra Sr. refuses to follow." Sephiroth groaned in pure irritation.

"Yes well due to that we may have to take a slightly longer path which is why I request you be ready to head out just after dawn. That way if we do hopefully we won't be stuck out there overnight." Cloud explained.

"Thank you for the warning. Can we get an exact time to meet?" Angeal asked. Cloud tilted her head then groaned realizing they needed a scheduled time due to military training.

"One hour after dawn. So about 6:00 AM. The mansion is at the opposite end of town from where you entered the town, and was where Shinra stayed while the reactor was being built." Cloud explained. Angeal nodded slowly as Genesis looked Cloud over again.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. You, my dear, have some interesting reactions. I look forward to trying to figure out your secrets." Genesis declared with a smile at the small blonde. Cloud looked at the auburn-haired man her blue eyes going wide as she stepped away from him for a moment.

"Yes well. Prepare as you all believe you will need. Nibel wolves and Nibel Dragons are common and though I am talented at avoiding them, there will still be a chance of running into them." Cloud warned then turned to leave as Zack jumped in front of her grinning widely.

"Hey before you go is there anything fun to do around here while we wait for tomorrow?" Zack asked.

"Not really. This is a small town high in the mountains, that is used to very rough weather. If people are not preparing for the coming winter they are setting up for the short growing season and heading out to get those items we can't make for ourselves. Most kids explore around town and throw stones at the old mansion since there is nothing else to do, or mess with each other." Cloud said offhandedly as Angeal reached over and pulled Zack away from Cloud.

"Come on puppy, it's time to head into the inn and get our rooms. Thank you, Miss Strife we shall meet you by the mansion in the morning." Angeal said. Cloud nodded and smiled before heading off.

"Are we sure she didn't cause the damage to the reactor?" Sephiroth asked softly as Cloud quickly vanished from sight.

"She didn't show the hatred or dislike for the reactor or the company as a whole that those that would do such a thing would show." Angeal stated.

"She was quite cute and didn't fangirl. Something I think we can all agree is a miracle worthy of our respect." Genesis added.

"Oh come on guys. She'll be fine it's not like you all to be so suspicious of someone." Zack smiled brightly as he moved around the other 3 soldiers. "Let's get to our room then you guys can call whoever should know that we made it in one piece without a Turk escort."

"Puppy this mission has been off since we were sent on it, but since the agreement is for an hour after dawn and we want to be ready." Angeal stated before walking into the inn the other 3 following after him each in their own thoughts.

"Should one of us maybe, I don't know, follow her?" Zack asked.

"Do any of us look like Turks puppy?" Sephiroth asked.

"Still she couldn't be that hard to follow and find out what she is up to. I mean she is a civilian." Zack pointed out.

"But she shows signs of training, and I don't think she is normal her eyes glow like a Soldier's. No following her to try and figure out if she is the reason is not an option. If a Turk was here it would be different." Angeal responded.

"The arrow has left the bow of the Goddess. This mission is starting to seem funny. There should have been at least one Turk with us." Genesis muttered. The other three nodded as Sephiroth pulled out his PHS and twitched obviously thinking about calling someone besides who he needed to report in to.

"Seph what are you thinking about?" Zack asked noticing the silver-haired man staring at his PHS.

"You are all right about the oddity of this mission. Something is off and I am thinking of calling Tseng and asking him about it." Sephiroth admitted with a frown.

"If you feel you can trust him to do so Sephiroth." Angeal said as he started to go through his bags setting what he wanted for the next day aside. Zack quickly copying Angela's actions.

"You two are far too prepared. Relax a bit." Genesis declared as he watched Angeal and Zack preparing for the next day.

"Gen I have said it many times, but it is better to be prepared ahead of time than to rush and forget things." Angeal lectured. He then looked seeing Sephiroth holding his PHS up to his ear.

"Tseng I need you to check about the mission me and the other firsts are on." He said. The other three look at Seph as Seph frowns.

"There is something fishy going on with this."

"Yes, there should have been at least one Turk with us."

"No, we do not have any Turks with us. Our orders had no Turk on the list."

"Yes, the issues with this has been brought up."

"No, we can't delay you know that. Just look into it please?" Seph finished then sighed as he shut off his PHS. He looked at the other's frowning.

"So Tseng noticed the flaws too huh?" Zack asked from his spot. Sephiroth nodded before going to prepare himself.

"Yes, he did Zack. Genesis, get your stuff ready. I want no rush to be there and it's hard enough to get you up some times." Sephiroth snapped at Genesis. Genesis grumbled but started to get his stuff ready.

Cloud sighed once she was out of sight of the 4 soldiers before groaning. She was so gonna get a lecture when she met with her teacher. She paused and looked around to make sure she was not being followed. Once she could tell that none of the Soldiers were following her she headed to the mansion and circled around behind it where she stopped and leaned against one of the trees to wait.

"You screwed up in that meeting Cloud." A male voice came from the opposite side of the tree causing Cloud to almost jump.

"Damn it! Why do you have to keep sneaking up on me!" Cloud exclaimed as she spun around the tree. Leaning against that side of the tree was a man with long black hair held away from his face by a red band. He wore a red cloak with a high collar and one hand was covered in a golden gauntlet.

"I will continue to do so until you can recognize me sneaking up on you." He stated. Cloud groaned at his words.

"Fine so I'm guessing you watched what happened." Cloud half asked being sure she already knew the answer.

"Of course I was. You lost your cool. You also let too much slip Cloud." He said.

"I'm sorry okay. You noticed that I can't lie worth crap when I found you!" Cloud exclaimed. The man shook his head his red eyes staying locked on the blond girl.

"You willingly gave information that made you suspicious. I wanted you not to take this job when you told me about it. I even warned you against it." The man growled.

"Yes but as I pointed out it would have been suspicious if I didn't take the job. I have taken every guide job in the last 4 years. Plus I lucked out a bit even if it shows an issue in that there is no Turk with them." Cloud pointed out.

"I noticed that. Everything about this is ringing wrong. I'm just glad Hojo is not with them." He muttered.

"If I had seen a scientist with them I would have done a no show and run. I am not letting any of them see me." Cloud stated.

"Good because he would have never let you get away with the obvious enhancements you have. We are lucky the Soldiers didn't seem to really notice." He muttered.

"Vincent at least one of them noticed my eyes. I'm surprised I wasn't questioned more than they have, but I think things will be okay." Cloud replied.

"Cloud you are taking too many risks. What have I taught you?" he asked.

"Hey, you've taught me plenty. I would have been discovered by now if not for you. Just let me do this last job. Personally, I think you need to talk to them especially general Sephiroth before they leave." Cloud said stubbornly.

"They would never believe me. They would assume I am a terrorist trying to turn them against Shinra." He said.

"Then you would have to show them the truth. There is enough within the mansion and what that Professor did to you is terrible and I doubt he didn't go through similar things." Cloud said.

"Cloud if it starts going downhill I will step in. Until then it is not right." He stated before narrowing his eyes. "Now stop trying to distract me from the lecture you obviously need." He snapped.

"And as I said I know what I did, but I believe it was necessary. I also believe you should talk to them." Cloud snapped back then began to walk away.

"Cloud I know what I am doing. Please understand facing them is not going to help at this point and just because you know what you did wrong doesn't mean you shouldn't listen." Vincent said.

"Fine just lecture away, I want to get home for dinner before my mom starts to worry." She stated.

"First when I say a mission is too dangerous and the risk is too great, listen to me. Second, if you decide that my worries are something that you can be ignored, then make sure not to tell the people your past. Especially anything that steps close to the accident that enhanced you. Third and finally, if you are dealing with anyone among Shinra wear those sunglasses I gave you!" Vincent snapped.

"Oh... I did forget those didn't I?" Cloud murmured and began to blush a bit as she ran her hand through the top shorter and spiky portion of her hair.

"Cloud they are important! They hide the mako glow within your eyes!" He cried out. Cloud shifted and looked away from Vincent obviously embarrassed.

"Yeah well don't worry about it. After this job, I am heading to Rocket town as I'll finally have enough Gil saved up!" Cloud redirected the conversation.

"Cloud where are the glasses?" Vincent asked. Cloud blushed and lowered her head while looking away.

"I broke them, I didn't mean to I just forgot I placed them on my bed before I laid down on it!" Cloud admitted backing away from Vincent rapidly.

"After you have dinner with your mother, return here. It is obvious you need some new drills and you will be doing them." Vincent growled his red eyes narrowed. Cloud nodded and ran towards her home still blushing.

Cloud returned to the old Shinra mansion after she had spent some time with her mother. It had been wonderful and peaceful as usual. She paused as she entered the old mansion from the back. She couldn't risk being spotted by one of the soldiers entering this old place. She paused as soon as she stepped into the building. The hairs on the back of her neck raised and she quickly found a spot to duck behind.

She scanned the room before dropping to her knees just before a knife embedded itself where her head had been just seconds before. She frowned then gulped a moment. She had really pissed Vincent off if he was using actual weapons. She took a slow deep breath and glanced around nervously now. The last time she had pissed Vincent of this badly she had ended up sore for a week with several bad wounds that had made her nervous to return home.

She had to find Vincent and hit him before the man decided to pull out his gun and start shooting her. She grabbed the small throwing blades she had at her side as she gulped a moment. She listened for any sound of motion even though she knew those could be misleading. She rolled from behind the couch she had ducked beneath and sprinted before moving into a slide as more knives went flying after her. She ducked under a table and saw Vincent's boots.

Cloud rolled and as she did, tossed several of her knives towards and above the spot where it looked like her mentor was. She kept moving refusing to believe she might have hit him which was quickly proven as another knife embedded itself in the floor near her.

"Goddess damn it!" Cloud yelped as she rolled to her feet not even bothering to look around as she hurried towards one of the doorways to duck around the side. She heard the metal of blades streaking through the air as she avoided the blades. She ducked around the doorway before taking a slow deep breath.

She slowly went into one of her pockets and pulled out a piece of metal that was highly reflective and used it to look around the doorway she was hiding next to. Carefully she tilted the mirror about to get a look in the main room trying to spot Vincent. She frowned before tilting the mirror and looking around the ceiling. Slowly she smirked a bit spotting Vincent up on a chandelier waiting though his face showed he was preparing to pull his gun.

She licked her lips and grabbed her last throwing dagger. Vincent's location meant the sword she had would not be useful and the gun was something she did not want to use. She had great aim thanks to the training Vincent had given her, but it was not her preferred weapon. She leaped out of the doorway and threw her last blade right at the chandelier. She stumbled and ended up flat on her back before hearing a grunt from the chandelier. She opened her eyes and looked up only to see her blade sticking out of Vincent's shoulder.

"Impressive Cloud. You actually got me that time." Vincent said as he leaped down from the chandelier and then pulled the blade from his shoulder. He cleaned it before casting cure on himself to seal the wound.

"I.. I actually did it? Goddess, I can't…" Cloud muttered from where she laid. Cloud just watched Vincent's calm face with her shock.

"Yes, Cloud you did it. You have learned some of my lessons well. Now we just need to raise your skill and speed. Maybe I will be able to get you up to Turk skill someday." Vincent stated. Cloud laughed and shook her head slowly before moving to stand and check her clothing. She found a few slices in the clothes revealing a few very close calls but no split skin.

"I don't think I will ever be as skilled as you at some things Vincent. Plus some of the things I will not want to learn." Cloud pointed out. Vincent nodded slowly and shook his head a bit.

"You are too soft to be a Turk, and I don't want you that close to Shinra and their science department." Vincent pointed out again. Cloud groaned and shook her head a bit.

"Yes well I don't know for how much longer I can stay hidden we both knew that would happen sooner or later but for now. I need to go home and sleep. I have a busy day tomorrow." Cloud pointed out to Vincent.

"Go but be ready. If things go bad we need to be ready to try and get control. You noticed it as much as I did. This seems like a set up to destroy someone or something." Vincent warned once more as Cloud moved towards the back entrance.

"I know. I was the first to notice that it was wrong. I will see you later and please be ready as well. If it starts going wrong I will need your help." Cloud said before she left and headed home to sleep. She stumbled feeling a bit of exhaustion thrumming through her from the training. She opens the door only to be startled as her mother hurried over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Cloud dear why do you keep vanishing like that?" Her mother declared holding her tightly. Cloud sighed but hugged her mother back with a smile. She stepped back as her mother's eyes narrowed seeing the rough shape of her clothing.

"I was training with my teacher again. One last time before the guide job I have tomorrow." Cloud pointed out. She frowned a bit looking closely at Cloud.

"Are you sure you will be okay with this?" She asked worriedly. Cloud sighed but nodded slowly.

"Yes mom. I'll be fine, and after this job I'm gonna head for Rocket town to get the engineering apprenticeship I've been wanting." Cloud pointed out with a smile. Her mother hugged her again smiling brightly.

"I am glad you are getting away from this town and it's stereotypes and prejudices before they could harm you with them." She murmured. Cloud smiled and nodded a bit.

"That's why I have been doing this as long as I have, mom. I knew staying here would not work out for me." Cloud replied before slowly stretching and moving towards her small room. She could feel her mother's smile behind her as she slid into her room and changed then curled into her bed to sleep.


	2. The Path That is Set

Chapter 2: The Path that is Set

Cloud woke early the next morning the sun not yet rising. She stretched and started to do a slow warm up. She prepared slowly grabbing her clothing from a pair a long cargo shorts and a tight tee-shirt. She set a belt around her waist with a set of 6 throwing knives. She grabbed a set of gold armlets placing them over her wrist. She looked over the armlets remembering how she had gotten them. It had not been a pleasant fight she glanced to double check the small materia orbs she had inside of the armlets.

She stood and walked over to her small desk and looked at the pieces of paper on it. She sighed as she ran her hand over the plans for a complex very large sword. She couldn't wait to get somewhere where she could actually attempt to build the blade. She stepped to the side and picked up the longsword she had set against the desk before buckling it to her side. She stepped out of her room and grabbed some food from the kitchen before she left to meet the Soldiers near the mansion.

She arrived some time before the point of time to meet the four men. She leaned against the old metal fence as she waited. She went over what she had on her once more. She looked along the road towards the Inn as she shifted. The world around her felt far to quiet. It was putting her on edge and believing that there would be a chance of things going wrong. She shifted and knelt at the edge of the road, placing her hand on the ground.

"Goddess watch over me as I try to lead these people safely through whatever traps and plans have been left for them" Cloud murmured and looked up just in time to see the 4 men walking towards her Genesis staring at her position in surprise.

"Whatever are you doing?" Genesis asked sniffing at her kneeling on the dirt. Cloud looked up and then at them before slowly standing and dusting the dirt off. She frowned then sighed.

"Asking the mountain to be kind of course. This is not a place to not follow superstitions at least once in awhile." Cloud explained. Genesis sneered a bit at her words as Angeal walked over and smacked his friend in the back.

"Genesis leave our guide alone. This is not something to harass another about." Angeal stated as Zack ran up being in the back of the group yet looking as hyper as ever. Sephiroth on the other hand stood to one side standing waiting for everyone obviously bored.

"Sorry I got distracted!" Zack called and grinned playfully at Cloud. Cloud looked at him then the others and nodded before moving towards the exit of the town.

"Well let's get going. We have distance to cover and a few dangerous bridges to cross." Cloud warned anew before hurrying off expecting the 4 to follow. She glanced back at them a couple times to make sure they were following for now. Slowly the town faded away behind them as the climbed the paths going deeper into the mountains. She paused for a moment and tilted her head hearing the howls from the Nibel Wolves within the woods. She listened motioning for the 4 Soldiers to wait a moment as she moved forward just a bit. She kept her head tilted to one side shutting her eyes then frowned as another set of howls echoed in the air.

"I'm sorry to say we may have a fight on our hands. There is a new pack of Nibel wolves in the area. New wolves are always more aggressive than ones who have been in the area for awhile." Cloud warned.

"Please we can easily handle a few wolves." Genesis bragged as he began to move forward with no fear. Cloud frowned at the auburn haired main her eyes narrowing a bit. She reached forward and grabbed him with a soft growl that almost sounded like one of the wolves within the area.

"They are animals not monster and unless they are tainted should be left alone. I can get them to leave us alone, they do not need to be killed." Cloud snarled. Genesis looked Cloud over as he straightened himself up wanting to intimidate the young girl in front of him. She had no right to try and stop him from what was necessary.

"You should learn your place child. We are Soldiers and know how to deal with all threats. " Genesis snapped at her. Cloud stepped towards the man her eyes flashed with a rage that Genesis had never seen in a non-military person before.

"What at your feet like the majority of my town would like me to be? As if I will never desire protection from someone else. I can handle myself and once I get out of this town, there will be no way I will obey someone else." Cloud snapped and began to stalk away from the Soldiers as Angeal walked over and chuckled, placing a hand on the shell shocked Genesis' shoulder.

"Genesis my friend. Our guide is not the typical girl you would pick up on Loveless avenue. Don't challenge her." Angeal interrupted the start of Genesis brooding.

"Angeal is right. We are on a mission and annoying our guide will make it take longer." Sephiroth added as Zack laughed with a smirk in the background before running forward to walk next to Cloud with a grin.

"So besides the fire happy Gen who you really should ignore are you sure the wolves won't be a problem?" Zack asked grinning happily causing Cloud to laugh at his hyperness. Cloud chuckled and glanced sidelong at Zack.

"Pretty sure most pack's ignore me. Only reason I'm nervous is that there is a new pack. Of course corrupted wolves are a different story. They become highly aggressive with no self-preservation that normal animals would have." Cloud explained.

"What do you mean by Corrupted wolves?" Zack asked knowing the other three would be listening.

"Animal that have drank from corrupted Mako. It drives them nuts." Cloud explained. She paused as growling was heard near them. She sighed and motioned for the Soldiers to stop.

"What is it?" Angeal asked.

"The new pack of wolves. It seems they have decided to challenge us. I will deal with it unless they are Corrupted then you can." Cloud explained. Angeal nodded and looked at Genesis ready to stop his friend if necessary. Slowly a group of five large wolves slipped from the trees in front of them growling. Cloud matched her gaze to the obvious leader of the pack as she slowly drew her blade, though at the same time she snarled making sure to show all her teeth as her body bent just slightly into a far more aggressive position.

Two of the wolves in the pack backed up a bit still snarling but obviously not wanting to challenge the girl in front of the pack. The lead wolf though bunched down snarling louder obviously trying to get Cloud to turn and run. Cloud stepped forward rapidly and one of her booted feet lashed out and hit the wolf on the side of its head causing it to stumble to one side. The wolf that had been right next to its leader pounced at Cloud, as it's form leaped at her chest she quickly ducked below and did a semi-spin in order to attempt to prevent any of the wolves from being behind her.

Cloud growled and locked eyes with the lead wolf once more. She was completely ignoring the 4 Soldiers that were watching the interaction but obviously preparing to interfere. She glanced at them and shook her head. Praying they understood to stay out of this before returning her sight to the wolf just as it pounced at her with a snarl. She ducked under the pounce and thrust one hand into the wolf's stomach before twisting around and grabbing it by the scruff of its neck. She kept it held down until it whimpered a few times.

Cloud slowly released the wolf before backing away keeping her eyes on the wolf. It slowly stood then growled at her before turning around and running back into the trees. Cloud stayed still watching as the rest of the pack chased after their leader then after a couple moments straightened and sighed. She nodded to the men and smiled.

"Sorry about that and thank you for staying out of it." Cloud said. She then turned and began to head towards the nearest of the old bridges to get to the reactor.

"That was amazing! Is that how you always deal with those wolves?" Zack exclaimed as he ran up next to Cloud again. Cloud shook her head and kept moving forward.

"Some will back down just with me staring at them." Cloud admitted. Zack grinned brightly and laughed a bit.

"That is so awesome! I wonder if it would be possible to intimidate some of the monsters that way!" Zack said and turned to face Angeal while walking backwards.

"Some it will work on Zack, but I suggest you keep your head in the mission." Angeal said. Zack frowned and pouted at Angeal before stumbling as he tripped over a slightly larger rock that was on the road. Cloud hid a small smirk as Genesis laughed loudly at seeing Zack fall over. She paused as Zack stood slowly back up and brushed his pants off still grinning.

"These roads aren't cared for I warned you yesterday." Cloud pointed out. Zack pouted a bit but shrugged after a moment and hopped forward again. Cloud glanced at the other three Soldiers, seeing a semi-pained look on Sephiroth's face while a fond exasperated look was on Angeal's. She shrugged and glanced back towards the now in the lead Zack who was walking with his hands held behind his head. Cloud shook her head at his relaxed posture knowing most of the towns folk would yell at him for it.

"Don't get too far ahead or you will miss the proper path." Cloud called out to Zack and grinned as the young man laughed and rubbed at the back of his head.

"Sorry can't help it. I maybe the youngest of the firsts but I'm also probably the most laid back." Zack admitted. Cloud giggled a moment before glancing at the rest of the firsts who were smirking a bit at the hyper young man. The trip became easily and comfortably peaceful as time passed until they reached the major wood and rope bridge she knew they would have to cross. She glanced at each of the soldiers as the sneered with disgust at the bridge.

"You have got to be kidding me. The goddess must hate me making me required to cross such a rickety and badly cared for bridge!" Genesis cried out covering his eyes. Cloud rolled her eyes before looking at the group ignoring Zack as he moved to the edge of the bridge and pulled on one of the ropes obviously testing its strength.

"Are you sure this is the bridge we need?" Zack asked as he frowned at the rustic obviously old bridge again.

"Yup. It's the bridge in the best shape and on the shortest route to the reactor. If I could I'd take you all a different way but those are even in worse shape." She admitted with a shrug. SHe moved forward and jumped onto the edge of the bridge and winced at the creak from the boards.

"Damn this is not good. Looks like we need to go across one at a time or incredibly fast. I am not sure how long this bridge will last." Cloud admitted. She frowned then looked at them with a shrug.

"Up to you how we do this. Running also might cause the bridge to break faster." Angeal pointed out and slowly began to test it by walking onto it. Genesis, Zack and Sephiroth watched as Angeal reached the midpoint. The sound of tearing brought everyone's attention to the far side of the bridge. Angeal paused eyes widening as Zack cried out and leapt to run at his mentor.

"No don't!" Cloud cried out recognizing what was about to happen and leapt to try and stop the youngest of the Soldiers from running to Angeal. Genesis and Sephiroth soon moved as well to attempt to stop what was about to happen. As the last of them stepped onto the bridge the last of the rope tore throwing all of them down into the chasm beneath them.

Cloud groaned and shifted away from the hand that was gently touching her neck. Slowly she blinked her eyes open and frowned up at the auburn haired person looking down at her. He nodded and then reached for one of her hands.

"Well that is impressive. The goddess has truly given us a gift in you." Genesis declared as Cloud glared at bit at the man before sitting upright. Genesis winced and Zack leapt forward to attempt to stop Cloud from getting up.

"Wow you still might be injured lay back!" Zack cried out.

"I'm fine. I'm even less injured than the last time that happened." Cloud brushed the worry off as she moved to stand properly. She glared when Zack tried to stop her again and without thinking punched Zack in the gut causing him to gasp and stumble back. Cloud stood and growled at the boy.

"When I say I am fine. I am fine. I know my body and can tell quite well if I'm injured." Cloud snapped before looking around at the other two Soldiers who are obviously stretching out their muscles to prepare to continue on. Zack was gasping for air as Genesis started to laugh at the shorter Soldier.

"Genesis don't tease my puppy." Angeal warned the other man as Cloud glanced over to the largest of the four Soldiers and smirked.

"Oh so he's your pet? Do you tie him up outside enough?" Cloud asked only to blush as all the Soldiers looked at her in shock. She quickly turned away and began to head towards the caves that would lead them to the reactor now, while hiding her blush. She wondered why she had allowed herself to blurt out those words before Genesis' full out laughter broke through her embarrassment.

Sephiroth looked slowly between his friends the stunned face of Zack and their guide before attempting to contain the smirk that wanted freedom on his lips. He took a step to quickly follow their blonde guide and get the reactions of the others out of his sight. He could not let Genesis see him laugh at this situation or the auburn headed male would never let it go. Sephiroth watched as once Cloud entered one of the caverns and took a slow deep breath before glancing around her. He noticed just how much easier it was to see her glowing eyes within the Cavern and almost frowned. Here he could see her eyes were possibly even brighter than they had originally noticed.

"If we don't get moving, we will have to find one of the caverns that is safe for overnight, but many of these caverns also have Mako fountains or pools within them." Cloud said knowing Seph was there and that the others would be moving in.

"This has been far more troublesome than I would have expected a simple reactor inspection check to take." Sephiroth stated as his long stride brought him next to Cloud where he could glance down at her. She stared into his cat like glowing Green eyes without a single bit of fear or hero worship. He kept staring confused at the calmness within those glowing blue eyes. He reached towards her face to place one hand against her cheek only to stiffen as he heard the footsteps of the others following behind them. He backed away watching the confusion and shock in those blue eyes as they continued to watch him.

Cloud huffed and shook her head as Zack races up to the two not even noticing the confusion on Sephiroth's face. He looked around then back as Angeal and Genesis slowly approached the reforming group.

"You are rude!" Zack declared pointing at Cloud. She blinked then tilted her head a moment before turning and starting to move through the Cavern.

"What do you mean rude? They called you a Puppy. I was asking a question connected to that." Cloud said as she paused and frowned looking around the cave. Finally her eyes locked on the Mako pool that came into sight with a strange almost crystalline giant looking sword sticking out of the pool. Cloud groaned softly before looking to the ceiling of the cavern and seeing the hole she had fallen through so many years ago. She rubbed at her head and shuddered even as she felt a pull towards the blade sticking up out of the pool.

"Woah what the hell? I've never seen anything like that! It looks like a sword made of Materia!" Zack cried out bringing the other three Soldier's attention to the pool. Cloud sighed as she continued to walk passed the pool.

"Leave it alone. It is not Materia but some other stuff and has soaked in that pool for thousands of years." Cloud warned praying they wouldn't attempt to get to the blade. She glanced back hearing soft footsteps moving closer to the pool and frowned, turning her head to see who was approaching the item. Seeing it was Genesis moving closer to examine it closer she groaned.

"The arrow has left the bow of the goddess." Genesis muttered in surprise as he almost starts to walk into the pool of Mako. A roar echoed through the cavern shortly after his words and the ceiling shook before the hole in the ceiling was torn wider and a large green scaled dragon dived through the hole crashing into the blade shattering it a bit before flying at the group of people standing on the mako pool.

Cloud backed away while the four Soldiers began to draw their weapons with some excitement. Cloud backed up and frowned looking at the others then nodded and triggered one of the materia in her bracers triggering a barrier on the group. Genesis blinked feeling the magic flow over them and glanced back seeing Cloud lowering her hand from casting.

"Not gonna complain about us fighting this one?" He asked.

"No, this one is mako crazed or it wouldn't of smashed it's way down here. None of the creatures around here that have not been tainted try to come here." Cloud stated. Genesis grinned turning back as Sephiroth leapt at the Dragon his sword snapping out and slashing deeply into the Dragon's side.

"Oh stop showing off General! Let me show you how it is done!" Genesis cried out before chucking a powerful fireball at the dragon. They watched as the fire actually seemed to actually heal the dragon. Cloud groaned and glared at Genesis.

"Fire is pointless against these things!" Cloud snapped.

It is at this point Zack attempts to charge the creature to help take it out. He pulled the large sword that Angeal had given to him for reaching first from his back and leapt at the dragon's head. The swords blade hit the head and sliced into the scales protecting the dragon's small brain. It snarled in rage as pain started to race through its body.

Angeal finally charged forward and began to pound into the dragon with rapid fire motions. He ducked back after a few more hits and watched the dragon stumble away from the beating he had been given it. Cloud chuckled softly at this action then lifted a single hand up. She called down a thundara watching as the lightning snapped into the dragon causing it to snarl. Gen glanced towards Cloud with a bit more appraisal in his eyes as Seph slashed with his sword through the dragon's head.

The group watched the dragon collapse as it died causing Cloud to sigh and move around the corpse to check for anything of use. The Soldiers shook their heads before joining Cloud in checking. She backed away after a moment then glanced at the rest of them.

Genesis moved away from the Dragon shortly after watching Cloud as she bent over to pick up one of the shards from the sword like structure that had been in the pool. He frowned watching the shard shimmer and almost react to the girl. He glanced at Sephiroth then back to the girl as she reached for another shard and watched as Sephiroth's cat like eyes narrowed at the reaction the shards seemed to have to the girl. Cloud started to gather more of the pieces after looking at them for a bit with a nod and grin then noticed the two Soldiers looking at her and paused.

"Sorry, they look like they might work for a private project." She explained and gathered several more large shards even tapping one against the ground with a frown. "This is odd. These pieces are really strong. How did that dragon shatter it…" Cloud muttered getting distracted from the group and moving towards the pool only to jump when Zack stopped her from stepping into the pool.

"Careful. It wouldn't be good for you ending up in Mako. What would we do without our guide!" Zack exclaimed. Cloud stared down and winced a moment before shaking her head and smiling at Zack.

"Thank you. I guess I was a bit more distracted than I thought." Cloud stated with a laugh then lead the group towards the caverns working up through the mountains. She rubbed at her face trying to ignore the sharp eyes from the Soldiers on her. She knew as soon as she reported what had happened during the trip to Vincent that he was going to train her so hard she would barely be able to move.

"Hey what's wrong? You seem to be a little more distracted than you should be." Zack asked trying to get Cloud to open up.

"My trainer is not going to be happy about me spacing out. He's gonna work me to the ground for it." Cloud admitted softly. Zack frowned at Clouds words before wrapping his arm around her shoulders again.

"Oh come on I'll make sure he doesn't get to angry. Trust me!" Zack declared ignoring the groans from Genesis and Angeal. Cloud shakes her head and laughed before pulling free on the messy haired Soldier.

"No there is only one among you who will speak with my teacher and it is not you." She murmured and continued climbing the caverns. There were a few fights with monsters as they continued and irritation became visible on 3 of the 4 firsts. Cloud herself was starting to feel a headache and almost nauseous feeling growing in her stomach. She knew something that shouldn't be in the area was but she was not sure what or where it was exactly.

"Okay that's it! All of you stop and explain to me why all of your moods are souring?" Zack demanded finally as he glared among all the first before stepping back at the narrowed eyed glares from both Sephiroth and Genesis. Cloud meanwhile just rubbed at her temples shuddering a bit.

"I've always gained a headache whenever I've ended up within a certain distance of the reactor." She admitted with a shrug. "I can keep going though and usually I am capable of blocking it out."

"Zack we have to finish the mission then once we are back in Nibelheim we will deal with whatever is making us feel sick." Angeal said determination in his eyes. Gen just grumbled while Sephiroth's cat slit eyes continued to scan the caves they traveled through looking for every single fight he could possibly find. They finally reached the exit from the caverns and onto the plateau on which the reactor was built.

Cloud stumbled as the cold air brushed over her. Her head throbbed worse than it ever had. It felt like something was trying to tear her brains out. Gen moved towards her as though to make sure she was okay and steady her before sneering at her and stalking towards the reactor. She frowned feeling a strange energy seeping into Gen and gasped as that same energy tried to smash into her again.

Zack leaped forward and grabbed onto Cloud as she fell to her knees eyes mostly closed. He frowned with worry then glanced at the older firsts. Gen's form was showing all the signs that he was dealing with his worst fanatical fans and one of the worst jealousy fits for Sephiroth at the same time. Sephiroth looked to be an inhuman unemotional machine and his own teacher Angeal had confusion and strange jerky motions becoming visible more and more as they all moved closer to the reactor.

"Guys what is going on? None of you are acting right!" Zack declared with a frown helping cloud stand and moved after the others. Angeal paused turned to face Zack and frowned.

"We will be fine Zack like I said before we will finish the mission and get out of here quickly. You stay out here with Cloud. Maybe go back into the cave where the winds are not as sharp." Angeal suggested before following after the other two. Cloud reached out to them before wincing and grabbing at her head again. Zack pulling her back into the cave and away from the reactor.

"No, they can't." Cloud mumbled shuddering and shaking her head. Her body seemed to start to sweat with fever as Zack frowned.

"Cloud calm down whatever is wrong they'll be back soon then we will get back to Nibelheim and you to a doctor." Zack tried to comfort her. Cloud just shook her head and muttered her eyes glazed and panicked. Zack frowned looking towards where the others had entered the reactor before glancing again at Cloud. Cloud stared upwards for a moment muttering then finally passed out.

"Hurry up you guys. Whatever is wrong up here is bad." Zack muttered worriedly.


End file.
